Determined Soul's
by TamashiShinigami
Summary: What happens when Soul spends the summer in Death City while visiting an old friend, Black*Star? Soul ends up having to temporarily live with Maka, and she can't stand him...sometimes ;). Soul, however, is determined to prove a point and make Maka fall for him. But their soul's, the DWMA, and old friends may complicate everything they thought would happen over that summer vacation.
1. Chapter 1

Soul's P.O.V:

Finally. I can get away from everything. I can go to Death City and visit Black*Star and get away from everything. I'm almost there... I can feel the wind blowing through my hair as I creep closer and closer to Death City. To my friends. To freedom.

I pull up to Black*Star's apartment on my motorcycle. I never really cared much for cars. To cramped and enclosed.

"HEY! SOUL! GET YOUR ASS UP HERE AND WORSHIP YOUR GOD!" Haha that was Black*Star. I could barely hear the ever-so-quiet Tsubaki trying to explain to him why climbing out the window and yelling into the street was NOT a good idea. I hop off my motorcycle and slowly and casually walk up to the door. I was really excited to see Black*Star and finally meet Tsubaki, but if I ran to the door like a hyper-active six-year-old, that wouldn't look very cool.

I knock lightly and open the door. I soon realize that I should've waited until they answered. "Black*Star, would you stop sucking face with Tsubaki and help with my bags?!" He quickly gets off of Tsubaki, stands up off the floor, and says quietly, "I will get you back." And fist bumped me.

"Hello there. You must be Soul." The still VERY red-faced Tsubaki greeted. "I'm Tsu-" "Tsubaki." I butted in. "You're Tsubaki. I have heard a hell of a lot about you." That last comment only deepened her reddened face. She was very pretty. But quiet and shy, but definitely loud and controlling when she needed to be. Perfect for Black*Star.

"So...Where do I put my bags?" I asked Tsubaki, but before she could answer Black*Star swung in through the window with a firm grip on a helmet and a map.

"Oh. Umm. A-About that." Tsubaki stuttered.

"You'll need to find somewhere else to go. Didn't I tell you? There's no room with Tsubaki living here now. Plus, no room for your talent with ALL OF MINE TAKING UP SO MUCH ROOM!" Black*Star snickered devilishly. "But don't worry. One of our good friends lives close to here. You can bunk there." He passed me the map, which had a big circle over one part of a street and an address on the side. I was about to argue but I realized... Anything was better than going home, wherever that may be now. Tsubaki whispered something to Black*Star.

"Fine." I said. "Let's go. Who is he, anyway?"

"Shit." I looked at Black*Star nervously. What did he screw up this time? "Yah umm. 2 things. One...We-" Tsubaki glared at him menacingly, "I mean, I may or may not have forgotten to ask them..." He sighs. "And two... He... Is a she. It's a girl. I could've sworn I mentioned THAT part." Tsubaki flicked the back of his head.

"Don't worry. We'll just go and ask her. She's at the karaoke bar with Liz, Patty, and Kid. We will go ask her now!" Tsubaki seemed enthusiastic yet nervous at the same time. Whoever this girl is, I bet I can make her fall for me in a DAY! HAH! This should be fun.

"Oh. And here, take this." Black*Star throws the helmet at me and I catch roughly.

"I never wear a helmet while on my motorcycle. But thanks anyway, I guess." I toss it back. He quickly hands back, gently this time.

"Trust me. This ISN'T for the motorcycle. Don't lose it. You'll need it all summer!" He says with a half-grin on his smug face. Who was this girl. No matter. She'll listen to me. No girl has ever not fallen for me. Mainly for my money, my money that I don't have anymore. But it's fun acting cool. Guys with girls fawning over them are cool. Aren't they?

Black*Star and Tsubaki get into their car, and I follow them closely behind on my bike. We pull up to a bar that seems fun. Loud. Definitely Loud. Seems cool.

We walk in and its fairly full. Tsubaki raises her hand to wave to two girls sitting at a table.

"Liz! Patty!" We go and sit next to them. I try to be as quiet as I can. Even if I said anything, no one would hear. Everyone was cheering. I didn't know what for though.

"WHERE'S MAKA?" Black*Star screamed.

"Getting ready. You came just in time! She's up next." The older looking one replied. The other one was drawing giraffes. Was she old enough to be here? Who knows? Suddenly, the whole crowd drew quiet. A girl with ash-blonde hair slowly got on the stage, microphone in hand.

"There she is!" The youngest sister, Patty whispered. She was very pretty. Her eyes were a gorgeous shade of green. Is THAT who I'm living with? She will be ALL over me...I hope.

The music starts slowly, I didn't recognize the song, but it was beautiful. The only instrument was a piano, which may be the reason I love the intro so much. Or at least I thought I loved it, until she started singing. I've never heard such a beautiful voice. The way she sang made it seem effortless. It was cute. The song was cute. She was cute. After the song ended every one in the bar went ballistic. So would I, but I tried to be cool about it. Maka slowly came down to sit with us.

"You were great! I love it when you sing for me!" Black*Star stated proudly.

"You're hallucinating if you think that it was for you. Get of the drugs Black*Star!" Maka retaliated. Everyone smiled except Black*Star, who made an over-dramatic pouty face. "You must be Soul. I'm Maka." She held out her hand to greet me. Now's my chance make her start to fall for me.

"Hi!" I grab hold of her hand and pull her in close, with my hand around her waist. "How are you?" I try to say seductively.

"I'm doing good." She replies. It's working. "Or I was, that is." Before I got a change to even look at her, a book came flying out of nowhere. The spine hit like a tons of bricks.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" My head was spinning. Why did that hurt SO much. What was her problem? Usually that works on girls. A stunned look spread across my face. Hmm... Interesting.

"Tip: Don't do THAT." She whispers in my ear. She's so annoyed. This may be harder than I though. But I'll admit, her breath against my ear was warm...and...nice.

"HAHA. Stunned Soul? First girl to ever do THAT I guess." Black*Star said.

"Shut. Up." This isn't over. This is just the beginning. I WILL make that girl fall for me. Now it's a challenge. Cool guys like me need a pretty girl like that. Don't they?


	2. Chapter 2

Maka's P.O.V:

Singing is pretty much my life. I love it. It seems like the only way I can truly let my emotions run free without being judged. I often go the karaoke bar with Tsubaki, Black*Star, Liz, Patty, and Kid...and tonight was no different. Tsubaki and Black*Star were joining us later because they had to wait for one of Black*Star's friends from a training camp was visiting for the first time. What was his name again? Sam? Scott? Soul! That's it! His name is Soul! Apparently he is one of the "coolest" guys, apart from Black*Star. But I don't know how reliable Black*Star is as a resource.

After finishing my song I quickly join Liz, Patty, and Kid at the table we had reserved, only to find three more people sitting with us.

"You were great! I love it when you sing for me!" I heard Black*Star announce.

"...get off the drugs Black*Star." I retort. Will he ever stop being such an annoying dunce. But I'll admit, it's fun to watch sometimes and you never get bored. It's also one of the qualities that made Tsubaki fall in love with him. So it isn't ALL bad. Most times. I notice another person standing there, watching the conversation unfold. His hair was incredibly white. Whether it's natural or not is still a question though. His hair was one of his most eye-catching qualities until I saw his eyes. Completely red, with a shine that complemented everything about them. Most people would probably find them strange and unsettling, but something about them were mysterious, dark, and almost handsome. I like them.

"You must be Soul! I'm Maka!" I said with an outstretched hand. What happened next was completely unexpected. He grips my hand and pulls me into his chest. His warm embrace startled me as I wasn't expecting it.

"Hi!" He said smoothly. I can feel his hand slide around my waist. Everyone else in our group stands there wide-eyed, and their jaws dropped. "How are you?" He's trying so hard. It's cute, but un-affective.

"I'm doing good." I pause just long enough to see the half-smirk spread across his face. "Or I was, that is." A sudden look of disappointment and confusion is plastered on everyone's face, and who know's why Liz is giving me a death-glare. I'll deal with that later. Right now, I have a certain white-haired, red-eyed, player to take care of. I grab the book hidden in my side-bag and swing down at full force as the spine crashes into his skull. I call it the Maka-Chop. After he's done cursing and swearing...and bleeding, he stands up to look me in the eyes.

"You're different." He's states with suspicion in his eyes, as if labeling me as the 'different' girl.

"Oh my. Way to make a girl fall for you. Try to smooth talk her, and then insult her in front of her friends. Careful, I might blush or swoon." I say sarcastically smirking at him. Patty at this point had gone off saying something about giraffes and world domination. Tsubaki and Black*Star were sitting and Black*Star was whispering things into Tsubaki's ear. It must've been something nice, considering her face was flushed red shades. Liz, however, didn't budge. She stayed permanently plastered to the ground, watching ever-so-closely. Her expressions changed with everything the two of us had said.

"I never said you were a _bad_ different. Just different. You didn't swoon over that move I just pulled. Most, no wait, ALL girls do. Therefore, you are different." He's thinking about something. Who knows what?

"Oh geez, I'm truly flattered." After a small chuckle from Soul we all sit down at the reserved table. On my left is Liz, and on my right is Soul. Casual conversation starts up. _'You were really good Maka' 'how was your day?' 'Black*Star! Get OFF the table' 'Did you get your stuff for school?' _Mainly the usual. Soul stayed quiet though. AS if waiting for someone to bring something up in the conversation.

"S-So uh, Maka?" Black*Star stuttered nervously.

"Yeah?"

"CANSOULCOMELIVEWITHYOUBECAUSETHEREISNOROOMATMYPLACESINCETSUBAKIMOVEDINPLEASESAYYESORSHEWILLKILLME!" He said at an in-human speed, making Tsubaki lightly elbow him in the ribs.

"Slow down. Now try it again."

"Well, the thing is... Can Soul come and live with you for the summer? There is no room at my place since Tsubaki lives there now." He said with an uneasy look on his face. I sat there speechless. NO WAY was I going to let a player like him live with me! Hell no.

"Snowball's chance in hell, Black*Star. Shit, the snowball has a better percentage of survival, than Soul does at my place. I probably end up so annoyed that I'll kill him. I swear I'll do it." I looked at Black*Star straight in the eyes, and then glanced at Soul: Wide-eyed, shocked, and jaw-dropped. He was sincerely nervous.

"Aw c'mon Maka! You have an extra bedroom! It's just for the summer!" I shook my head furiously until Liz finally said something.

"Yes."

"What?"

"Soul will live with Maka for the summer." Liz stated. Her vision still off at a distance.

"That's not your call to make, Liz!" I argued. She looks up at me with a look of pleading in her eyes. "Please, Maka. If not Soul will have to go back to wherever it was he came from." The rest of the group looked at me desperately. Their stares were burning a whole through my head.

"Fine. But there are condition's. My house, my rules. Got it?" I look at Soul. He nods carefully. A slow grin growing on his face. "We will discuss that later. How about you go sing another song?" He asked. "Fine, but only if you guys come up with me to back me up." Everyone agree's. As we go up to stage we take our places. Usually its just a karaoke machine, but there are instruments in the back that the manager keeps for us. Black*Star gets on the drums. Tsubaki and Liz take guitars with microphone stands for back-up. Kid and Patty take bass. Surprisingly, Soul walks to the keyboard.

"Mind if I join?" He asks me.

"Not at all. We've been looking for a keyboard player." I smile at him. After we agree on a song the music starts. (Underlined=Soul helping...Bold=Maka)

**How can you see into my eyes,**

**Like open doors?**

**Leading you down into my core,**

**Were I've become so numb,**

**Without a soul,**

**My spirit sleeping somewhere cold,**

**Until you find it there and lead me back...**

**Home**

**(Wake me up)**

**Wake me up inside**

**(Can't wake up)**

**Wake me up inside**

**(Save Me)**

**Call my name and save me from the dark,**

**(Wake me up)**

**Bid my blood to run,**

**(Can't wake up)**

**Before I come undone,**

**(****Save me)**

**Save me from the nothing I've become,**

**Now that I know what I'm without,**

**You can't just leave me.**

**Breath into me and make me real,**

**Bring me to life,**

**(Wake me up)**

**Wake me up inside**

**(Can't wake up)**

**Wake me up inside**

**(Save Me)**

**Call my name and save me from the dark,**

**(Wake me up)**

**Bid my blood to run,**

**(Can't wake up)**

**Before I come undone,**

**(Save me)**

**Save me from the nothing I've become,**

**...Bring me to life**

**(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)**

**...Bring me to life**

**Frozen inside without your touch,**

**Without your love, darling,**

**Only you,**

**Are the life among the dead,**

**All of this time,**

**I can't believe I couldn't see,**

**Kept in the dark,**

**But you were there in front of me,**

**I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems,**

**Got to open my eyes to everything,**

**Without a thought,**

**Without a voice,**

**Without a soul,**

**Don't let me die here,**

**There must be something more,**

**...Bring me to life**

**(Wake me up)**

**Wake me up inside**

**(Can't wake up)**

**Wake me up inside**

**(Save Me)**

**Call my name and save me from the dark,**

**(Wake me up)**

**Bid my blood to run,**

**(Can't wake up)**

**Before I come undone,**

**(****Save me)**

**Save me from the nothing I've become,**

**...Bring me to life**

**(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside.)**

**...Bring me to life**

After that last note, the crowd went ballistic. I turn to Soul, who was smiling from ear-to-ear. "I didn't know you could sing." I whisper in his ear after I get off stage.

"There's alot you don't know about me." He whispers back.

"Well then, we will have to change that. If were going to be roommates, we might as well get to know each other, won't we?" I giggle at his ever-so-slight blush.

"We are going to go know. Tsubaki's pretty tired."Black*Star states. He is holding Tsubaki bridal style.

"You don't have to carry me. I didn't get hit by a truck." Tsubaki giggles. We all wave goodbye. Not long after, Kid, Patty, and Liz leave too.

"We should go too. I have to get comfortable in my new room, I suppose." Soul suggests. I nod as I yawn. As we walk to the parking lot I notice everything Soul brought, was packed in three backpacks, all stacked in the cart on the back of his motorcycle. Motorcycle?! No way in hell.

"Get on already! Or are you too scared?" He mocks me. I _hate_ it when people make fun of me. Now it's a challenge.

"NO! I have just never been on one before." I have to do it. It's either that, or walk home. Walking around in the city at night is not the smartest idea for a girl, or a guy for that matter. I slowly get on the back of the motorcycle. "I'm going to regret doing this, but I'm not going to die by falling off of a motorcycle. Sorry in advance." I say as I slide my arms around his waist. My hands gripping his leather jacket.

"Here." He's calm and collected now. He places the only helmet on my head and attaches the latch underneath my chin.

"What about you?"

"I don't wear helmets. And even if I did, it wouldn't be very cool to take the only helmet instead of giving it to a girl." He smirks.

"Thanks, I guess?" we both chuckle a little.

"Besides, I wouldn't want that pretty little head of yours getting damaged when we do the flips." He laughs. I flick the back of his head and he goes to starts the engine. The vibrations travel throughout my body. We start driving at a slow speed, but quickly speed up. My hand clutches his shirt for security. This is NOT how I'm going to die. After five minutes of him driving, and me directing we finally make it home. We hop off and I look at his shirt. Two patches, completely bunched up and wrinkled due to my grasp.

"Aha, sorry 'bout that." I smile shyly.

"No problem." He winks at me and I just roll my eyes. Ignorance. That's what that is. It's Ignorance. I grab one of the backpacks and Soul grabs the other two. The door unlocks with a '_click_' and I invite him in. A quick tour is given, and he sets his bags down in what is to become his temporary room.

"Nice place. Clean." He sit down on the couch and slouches slightly, leaning against one of the armrests. "Now, what are these conditions?" I sit on the opposite end of the couch cross-legged and turn to face him.

"1. You help pay rent for the time being here. Students don't get paid that much y'know." I think about it for a moment then I see him nod. "I can deal with that."

"Alright. 2. You help with chores." Another nod from the white-haired boy. " alternate what days we cook."

"Agreed. Now, anymore?"

"Only one." I pause. "If your going to bring a girl home, warn me first. Send a text or something. I just don't wanna be here when you come home with a girl." I purposely saved that one for last. He laughs lightly and agree's. "I don't think you have to worry about that. And the same goes for you. Send a text if your gonna bring a guy home. 'kay?" Maka smiled and blushed.

"Trust me. That won't happen. Remember what happened today when you hit on me. Or did I hit you with my book too hard?" The both share a laugh. And then sit in silence. Until it's broken.

"Wanna play a game, Maka?" He grins at her.

"Where are you going with this Soul?" She looks at him suspiciously.

"Nothing like that. Just a game to get to know each other better. I'll ask you a question, and you have to answer honestly, and then you ask me a question, and I have to answer honestly. Cool?"

"Cool."

"Good. Then let the games begin. You go first. Ask away." Soul said.

"Okay. Let's start simple. Basic Info? Name, Age, etc."

"This is supposed to be one question at a time!"

"Too complicated for you Soul?"

"No! Alright let's see. Name: Soul "Eater" Evans. Age: 19. Now...what's your's?"

"Name: Maka Albarn. Age: 18. But I'll have you know, I'm turning 19 in a week and 2 days! And my next question is...Are you a weapon or a meister?" I say while scrunching up my face. I slowly take out my blonde pigtails, letting my hair fall down my back and some in front of my shoulders.

"Weapon. And you?"

"Meister. Who's your Meister? If you have one. You don't go to the DWMA so there isn't much priority to have one."

"Don't have one. Who's your weapon?"

"Don't have one. My Papa is a Death Scythe so he works with Lord Death. So far I have been allowed to attend and train, but my soul isn't compatible with anyone else's so far. Um, I'll pass this question. You seem to be taking all of mine so I want to see an original of yours." I'm quite interested in this game now.

"Have you ever actually dated someone?" He asks.

"Why would you ask that?"

"Because the minute I hit on you, you rejected me. I figured you did that with every guy who hit on you. So, answer the question." A blush swept across my cheeks.

"No. I will not answer this question." I saw while laughing at Soul's displeasure at an unanswered question.

"Maka," He says slowly. I answer with a slight hum. "Answer the damn question!" Before I know it he is tickling my sides. I'm practically crying with laughter.

"Stop it!" I managed to wheeze out. I thrash and kick and accidentally kick Soul in the stomach, causing him to choke and fall back. He's lying on the floor trying to catch his breath.

"Holy SHIT! I'm so sorry, Soul!" I say while I pull him up onto the couch. He laughs after catching his breath and reassures me that he is okay. We both agree that we should get some sleep. I put his arm around my shoulders and I support him as we walk to his temporary room. He lies down on the bed and we say our goodnight's. Just before I walk out the door he calls me. "Maka?"

"Yeah?"

"You still haven't answered the bloody question. Have you ever dated anyone at all?" He looks at me, hoping to get an answer.

"Goodnight, Soul." I turn around and close the door as I creep towards my room and slowly get ready for bed. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.


	3. Chapter 3

Soul's P.O.V:

Yesterday was amazing. I saw Black*Star again. I met four new friends, and Maka. Something's different with Maka. Usually I just hit on girls for the sake of self-confidence, but that's not the case with her. I just feel like I don't have to act like the player I usually am around her. Strange, I know. But I know now that getting close to her is going to be harder. But that will take time, I know. Right now, I am okay with being friends/roommates.

"I know you're awake Soul. Now get your ass out of bed and help me make breakfast!"She says through the door. I slowly push myself up onto my elbows, and then onto the side of my bed. The whole house slowly starts to smell like bacon. Mm _bacon! _Looking into the kitchen I see Maka. She is wearing red plaid pajama shorts with a tight black tank top, humming a the tune to the song we sang last night.

"Hey. How was your sleep?" I say cooly. She turns around, freezes, and giggles madly.

"Are you trying to tell me something, Soul?" She says laughing at me.

"What do you mean? You're sounding pretty ridiculous right now, Maka."

"Yeah, but at least I'm wearing clothes. Take a look at yourself." I look down only to see that I'm wearing nothing but my smiley-face boxers. Shit. How'd I not notice this? My face is completely red. I'm standing in front of a beautiful girl, in purple smiley-face boxers. How un-cool.

"Holy SHIT!" I manage to say while running back to my room to find some pajama pants to put on. Then I just put on a loose t-shirt and walk back out.

"S-Sorry 'bout that. I'm not used to having a roommate." I can't look Maka in the eyes right now. She just laughs it off. Man, she's so down-to-earth. Cool, that's what she is. Cool.

"It's fine. Don't worry. Now, make some pancakes while I finish the bacon." I nod and turn on the radio.

"Ah! I love this song!" She screams. She starts singing, beautifully of course, and I join in. After a while, we get more comfortable with the song. Maka starts to dance along with the beat and grabs my hands to join in. Her hands are warm and soft. We dance to the up-beat tempo. Once the song is over, we turn to the stove only to see that the pancakes and the bacon are severely burnt. All we do is look at each other and laugh.

"So much for breakfast." Maka states while throwing out what was to be our breakfast.

"Dancing with you was worth it though." I pause. Then I realize that I said that out loud. "Shit. No-no Maka...Put the book dow-" The pain. It's back. "Were the hell do you keep those books?" I think my head is bleeding. Damn her and her books.

"Get dressed. We are going to Tsubaki's and Black*Star's house." She says smirking. She enjoyed that. I can tell. After both of us get changed we head to our friends house. I'm wearing a light blue t-shirt, with a pair of jean and my leather jacket. She is wearing jeans with a red tank top and a black cardigan. She's so pretty. _Control yourself, Soul! She obviously doesn't want to date anyone. _

"Hey Soul?"

"Yeah?"

"Just tell me when your done staring, and we'll go." Was I staring? She laughs it off and heads out the door, followed closely behind by me.

We drive to Black*Star's with Maka clutching on for dear life again, not that I mind. When we walk in, everyone's there. Kid, Liz, and Patty too.

"Tsubaki, what do you have for food here? Me and Soul burnt ours." Maka asks.

"Just what's left over from last night. Sorry. We are doing groceries tonight. You are more than welcome to left-overs though." Maka nods. She hands me a plate full of cold rice and chicken. I'm starving so it's gone in about three minutes. After a few minutes of talking and explaining how we burnt our food, a knock on the door interrupts. Kid gets up to answer.

"Oh. Hey Kim. Hey Jackie. Whats up?"

"Hey Kid." They both said in unison. The pink haired girl continues. "This is from Lord Death. There's one for all of you." She hands him six sealed envelopes. Each with someone's name on it. Maka, Kid, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Patty, and Liz.

"Thank you! Bye!" As they leave the envelopes are handed out. Maka starts to read it out loud.

"Dear Students of the DWMA,

We are celebrating another year of the DWMA, and we would like to invite you to a party tomorrow night at the DWMA. All students are welcome. Please dress nicely as it is a semi-formal dance. Hope to see you there, kiddo's! ~Lord Death." Maka finished with a sigh.

"So...are we going?" Patty ask hopefully.

"Hell yes!" Liz exclaimed happily. "But first... We must shop!"

"Wait, WHAT?! No please. Liz, I hate shopping!" Maka pleaded.

"Ha! At least I don't have to go!" I exclaimed. An evil look spread across Liz's face.

"Oh no. You're going." She said with full certainty. Tsubaki and Patty nodded with her.

"YOUR GOD DEMANDS THAT YOU GO!"

"Shut UP! Black*Star! Besides I'm not even a student!" I protested. I've never been to an actual party. Just gatherings that my asshole father set up to try to make more money.

"Well, My father should let you come if your one of my friends. He IS Lord Death after all." Kid reasoned.

"Then it's settled. All of us go shopping. Everyone gets new clothes. No exceptions!" Liz said as she grabbed mine and Maka's wrists, pulled us up, and practically threw up at the motorcycle. "Meet you there!" She yelled and ran off to Kid's car.

"That was strange. Anyway, let's go." Maka says with uncertainty in her voice. We hop on the motorcycle.

"You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be I suppose." Maka replies. She getting a little more comfortable with the two-wheeled automobile every time we get on. Her left arm is wrapped around my waist and her right is diagonal across my chest. I enjoy the warm embrace for moments.

"Are you gonna start the engine? Or are you just going sit here enjoying my hugs?" She laughed.

"Oh-Oh yeah, yeah r-right." Dammit! Why am I so uncool around her? The engine starts with a rumble and we start off down the street. With some directions from Maka, we finally make it to the mall. We meet Tsubaki, Black*Star, Kid, Patty, and Liz in the food court.

"We'll split up. I would say that the boys go off on their own...but to be honest, I don't trust their sense of judgment towards anything fashionable." Liz starts off. "So, we will all go and find tux's for the guys...then you can leave and the girls will go shopping for their dresses. 'Kay?" The girls nod in agreement.

"YOUR GOD IS APPRECIATIVE OF YOUR GRACIOUSNESS, YET ALSO DEEPLY OFFENDED!" Black*Star announces to everyone...in the world.

"Okay. OFF TO THE TUXEDO SHOP!" Patty screams while pointing in the direction and taking an over-dramatic step. We all followed closely behind, making sure not to lose sight of Patty. Who knows where she might end up? I still can't wrap my head around the fact that she is 16. She doesn't act like it. But she didn't have much of childhood, and maybe it's better she acted this way. She would be a troubled person if she didn't. Maka said that after Kid and Lord Death took them in off the streets, she (and Liz) had symptoms of PTSD after seeing their parents killed by a kinshin. This is how Patty copes with the real world, I guess. Patty has incredible tracking skills though. She can tell where someone went just by the way the air is behaving. It's truly impressive.

After some walking, we found the store. After some searching, measurements, and complaining of some of the 'asymmetrical garbage' in the store...all of the guys got their tux's. Black*Star's was a generic black jacket and pants, with a white dress shirt and black tie. Kid's was the same, but with white stripes on his shoulders and some sort of skull clip on the tie. Mine was a pin-striped jacket with a red dress shirt and black tie.

"Alright, now leave." Liz states abruptly. We didn't object because we had already been there for three and a half hours. Most of the time we were trying to comfort Kid after Patty tried to get him to try on an asymmetrical jacket. What happened to the girls after that, I don't know.

~Time Skip~

"Hey Soul! I'm home!"

"Hey. How was it?" I reply from the kitchen. I was making some dinner for us but I dropped it on the floor, so now I'm cooking some ramen noodles.

"Boring. Liz tried on every dress in the store. We all found one though." I noticed she had a bag in her hand.

"That's good. Dinner's ready by the way. It was going to be chicken, but I dropped it...So...Ramen!" I say laughingly. She put her bag down and sat across from me. As we start to eat I realize something, and I think she realized it too. This tastes horrible.

"Oh My..." She pauses to gag. "This is..."

"Awful? Pitiful? Disgusting? Those are just a few words I came up with." I finish. She nods. I laugh and throw a noodle at her face. It sticks to the side of her forehead.

"Oh hell no!" She laughs and throws one back and it lands in my hair.

"It's ON!" It turns into a full-out ramen battle, and ends with us lying on the floor laughing.

"That was AWESOME!" I state. She sighs and looks at me, while still lying on the floor. She props herself up onto her elbows. She's is pretty even with noodles in her hair.

"It's been awhile since I've laughed this hard." She looks at me, confused.

"Why?" She asks.

"My family's all about money. If something doesn't benefit _them_, then it's a waste of their time." I reply. She looks at me and then smiles a little.

"You're not like that though. I can tell." She laughs and pulls a noodle out of my hair. We both start to laugh, realizing we are covered in what was supposed to be our dinner.

"Lets get cleaned up." She laughs and stands up. We both go to our rooms to change. I just put on my pajama's. My actual one's...not just my boxers. You only make that mistake once. I walk out of my room only to find Maka cleaning noodles off the ceiling. She is wearing an over-sized t-shirt and shorts. I help her clean. After scraping the last of our dinner off the walls and floors, we are disturbed by a loud-mouthed, over-confident, blue-headed monkey.

"SLEEP OVER AT MAKA AND SOUL'S!"

"Would you come in through the door for once? Stop using the window! Tsubaki yelled. I didn't know she could yell like that.

"Maka...Did you invite them?" I ask.

"I thought you did."

"Nope" I say as Kid, Patty, and Liz follow Tsubaki and Black*Star inside.

"Sorry guys. Black*Star had his mind set on coming here tonight. We really should have called first." Tsubaki is always very apologetic, especially when it's not her fault. "Black*Star apologizes as well."

"YOUR GOD APOLOGIZES TO NO ONE! ..." Tsubaki gives him the death-glare. "...except Tsubaki..." He adds nervously.

"Wow, Black*Star. It's obvious who wears the pants in this relationship." Kid states through a fit of laughter.

"Yah, and it's the same person who washes, irons, folds, and puts the pants away. Right, Black*Star?" Tsubaki adds to everyone's giggles and mocking comments. Black*Star for once, is quiet. He doesn't say anything but he blushes a deep red, which only causes more laughter. I realized early that Tsubaki is the only one the Black*Star listens to.

"Well, I have some games to play tonight!" Liz smiles devilishly. Everyone stops laughing and a nervous look spreads across their faces.

"What? Why do you guys look like that?" I ask nervously. How bad could these games be?

"Uh, Soul? This is Elizabeth Thompson, we're talking about. Her 'games'...are not simple games. She is constantly trying to set people up with other people. So..." Maka replies. Now I understand. That same nervous look that was plastered across everyone else's face not two seconds ago, was now plastered on mine.

"Actually, Maka. You're the only one who I'm trying to find a date for." Liz interrupts.

"What?! What about Kid, and Patty?"

"There's no way I'm going to just _give _my sister to some punk! She's so innocent!" Was Liz talking about the same child who is constantly drawing gory pictures and is talking about world domination? "And Kid, well, I don't know if anyone else besides us is going to be able to tolerate him." Liz adds in a very perky voice. Maka however was pretty offended.

"Can you stop trying to set me up, then?" Maka asks politely. Which obviously didn't work.

"Nope. But I have one last idea. If this doesn't work out, then I will stop. I promise." Liz adds. Who was this last idea?

"Fine."

"Then let the games begin."


	4. Chapter 4

Maka's POV:

"Let the games begin." Liz stated devilishly. "First game. Truth or Dare...Liz Thompson style." This game hasn't been given a reputation yet so no one knew what to expect.

"What do you mean, 'Liz Thompson' style?" Soul asks nervously. I catch his side-glance at me and we both look horribly afraid.

"Well, I made a few alterations to the original rules. 1. There is NO chickening out. You must complete all truths and/or dares." She sounded almost formal and sophisticated as if she were reciting a court document. "2. We play in teams. Whatever question is asked, or dare is given, the whole team must oblige." She pauses to smirk at all of us. My face is scrunched up as I try to figure out why she is doing this. Then she states the last twist. "3. The oldest person on the losing team must take the other teammates out on a date...in nothing but their underwear." Everyone's face went red. Including Soul's. I have a feeling that he is thinking of this morning. It was only a simple mistake but he was horribly embarrassed. It was almost cute.

"So, the teams are Soul and Maka. Tsubaki and Black*Star. And Me and Kid." Liz smiles sweetly as if nothing even phases her. She is so nice sometimes...but other times she's like this.

"What about Patty?" Kid points out.

"Well, Kid. Have you met me? I'm Elizabeth Thompson." She held out her hand and looked at us as if that explained everything. She paused to see if anyone would understand. "No way in hell am I letting my sister play these kinds of games!"

"Liz...that scares the living shit out of me. What kind of games are these if Patty can't even play them?" Soul points out. The only reaction was a slight roll of the eyes.

"Calm your nerves! Anyway, Tsubaki and Black*Star can start." It started with Black*Star daring Liz and Kid to trade clothes for the rest of the game. It was hilarious watching Kid come out of the bedroom in Liz's crop-top and shorts. Liz was just wearing Kid's black t-shirt and pants. I laughed so hard I cried and fell over onto Soul's lap. Both of us still laughing.

"Wow, Kid...You... have a... nice figure." Black*Star managed to wheeze out through fits of laughter.

"Shut. Up. Before. I. Kill. You." Kid said with the biggest death-glare I have ever seen. I could've sworn that his eyes turned red out of pure anger. "Maka and Soul. Truth or Dare?" I looked at Soul nervously. He pulls me to the side.

"What should we do?" He asks.

"I honestly don't know. What one do you think would be worse?"

"Well, I don't want to end up wearing your clothes. But I have a feeling that the truths are ten times worse than the dares."

"So...truth?" I ask to reassure.

"Yes." He pulls back into the group. "Well, we choose dare."

"Perfect. I dare you two to dance at tomorrow." Liz smiled demonically. I hate her right now. She knows I've never dated anyone let alone dance with them! I don't even know how to dance. I used to. Before my father made an ass of himself, and we were still a family, I would stand on his shoes and he would dance, with me following his feet. Or sometimes he would pick me up and swing me around to older songs that he listened to. Why? Why did he have to screw up everything he had?

"N-No way!" I stammered.

"Uh-Uh-Uh!" Liz says while shaking her index finger to elaborate her syllables. "What was rule number 1?" She pauses and points the same finger at my nose, making me go slightly cross-eyed. I heard Soul chuckle at my face. "Absolutely NO chickening out! Besides, you just went out and bought a beautiful dress with gorgeous shoes! Don't let them go to waste. At least dance with Soul!"

"Nope! Besides, by the way he hits on girls, he should be able to find someone else to dance with! So he won't need me." I stated proudly. Who would dance with me anyway?

"Hey! Don't be so quick to judge me!" Soul says defensively.

"Oh please. All men are the same. All of you. The first thing you did when you met me was hit on me. How do I know that you don't have a girlfriend back home? I don't know you. So I will say again...All men are the same." I felt the tears start to rise as I thought of Mama and how she was crushed by Papa. Damn men. I hate every single one. Especially Papa. I had to leave. I had to before I punched someone. I quickly stood up and walked out the front door. I didn't know where I was going considering I lived there but I just got up and left. Before noticing...I had made it to the park and sat down on the one of the swings. All I could do was listen to music. Some feel-good music I guess. **(A/N: Song is "Be Okay- Oh Honey" and don't own anything...including Soul Eater *cries furiously*)**

"_Can't complain about much these days. I believe it will be okay." _I was able to sing out through all of the sobbing. I continued the song only to end up crying harder. How do I know that it will be okay? No one knows that. I mumbled the rest of the song through spurts of tears and hiccuping.

"You should sing louder. Believe it or not, you're a really good singer." I look up to see Soul sitting on the swing at the opposite end. "Am I really that bad? Do you hate me this much?" He asked. I'll admit that this wasn't entirely fair to him. I wasn't here totally because of him. He wasn't the complete reason I was sitting alone on the swings. Well...almost alone.

"No. I-"

"Listen, Bookworm. I know that it wasn't fair to hit on you like that. I'll be honest with you. At first, I tried to get you to fall for me just for the sake of confidence. I didn't do for something perverted or anything...I just wanted to for the pride and accomplishment. But I VERY quickly realized that it wasn't going to work. I couldn't do that. It wasn't fair to you. So...I fully and solemnly swear that I won't hit on you for anything perverted or meaningless." His face is twelve different shades of red.

"Well, Soul..If you would've let me speak then I would've told you that it wasn't 100% your fault, dumbass." I looked at him with tears blurring my vision. "But thank you."

"Then what wa-"

"That's a conversation for another day. Okay?" I wasn't ready to say anything. He nodded and slowly got up off the swing. Time to be alone again.

"Well then. C'mon" He holds out a soft hand towards me. I let it sit for a while.

"I don't want to go home Soul. Everyone is there."

"Who said we were going anywhere? C'mon. Stand up." He grabs my hand and pulls me off the swing. He pulls out one of my earbuds and take my phone out of my hand, searching for a song. Obviously he found one and places it back in my hand and the earbud he just pulled out of my ear is now placed in his. Gently, he puts one hand into mine and his other around my waist after setting my free hand on his shoulder.

"W-What are you doing?" I ask nervously. I can feel my face tint a slight pink.

"We are going to dance. And sing." He smirks and starts the song.

"_You fascinated me, cloaked in shadows and secrecy. _

_The beauty of a broken angel. _

_I ventured carefully, afraid of what you thought I'd be._

_But pretty soon I was entangled._

_You take me by the hand._

_I question who I am." _It took me a little but I realized that Soul was the only one singing.I figured I could do the chorus. I knew this song off by heart anyway.

"Teach me how to fight, I'll show you how to win.

You're my mortal flaw, and I'm your fatal sin.

Let me feel the sting, the pain, the burn under my skin.

Put me to the test, I'll prove that I am strong.

Won't let myself believe that what we feel is wrong.

I finally see what you knew was inside me all along.

That behind this soft exterior...lies a warrior." We slowly moved to the pace of the song. We stopped singing after the chorus but we definitely both felt the music. Is it possible? It there a soft side to Soul Evans? **(A/N: This song is "Warrior- Beth Crowley" and again...I own nothing. P.S. This song is from the Mortal Instruments Soundtrack :) )**

"Here, How about we go to Tsubaki and Black*Star place for the night and the rest of 'em can stay at our place?" He suggests kindly. I nod slowly and breakaway from him as the songs ends. "Oh and Maka?" I turn to face him. "I promise."

"Promise what?"

"I promise that I don't have a girlfriend back home. If I did, you'd think that I would go back for her? Wouldn't you?"

"What do you mean? Aren't you going back?" I ask him.

"No. I can't. I'm just going to find a place to live permanently and maybe attend the DWMA." He's not looking up at me anymore. He is just staring at his shoes. What was so horrible that he wouldn't want to go back? "Anyway. Lets go. I already got the okay from Tsubaki." All I could do was nod. I didn't know what to say. Here stands a man who actually came out to help me.

"Th-Thank you. Soul. Thank you." I managed to spit out.

"It's no problem really. Why are you acting like no one has ever helped you? You have great friends. They would definitely help you." He stopped walking towards the street and turned to face me. "Wait. You don't tell them when you need help. Do you?" Damnit. He hit it straight on. I don't tell anyone when I need help. "Look. I don't know why you have trust issues, but these people actually care about you, so don't shut them out completely. Promise?"

I smiled for the first time since I left the house. "Promise."

We made it half-way to Tsubaki and Black*Stars apartment before I suddenly realized something and stopped dead in my tracks.

"Maka! What is it?" Soul turned around and put both of his hands on my shoulders.

"S-Soul. Tsubaki's and Black*Star apartment only has one bedroom." He looked like he was trying to process what I just said. "And that means..." I waited a while before it clicked in his mind.

"One bed." He said slowly. "Shit. Shit. Shit. I should have known that! Alright. I'll sleep on the couch." He continued. His white hair was slowly bowing on his face. The reflection of the moon was glistening in his eyes.

"Like hell! It's my fault you had to leave the party anyway. I'll sleep on the couch. You don't even have to stay at Tsubaki and Black*Stars! It's no that big of a deal." I didn't want him to miss out because of me. I wasn't that important.

"Would you stop talking about yourself like your a burden? I chose to leave! AND I choose to stay tonight to make sure you're okay." His voice raised a little and he stood up straighter. "Now, lets go!" He grabbed my hand and walked faster and faster to our friends apartment.

"Fine." I said later. "But I'm still sleeping on the couch." I said with a mocking smile on my face.

"No way. I refuse to sleep on the bed! It's either the couch, or the floor!" This means war. And Maka Albarn always wins her wars.

"Fine! Take the couch. But then I refuse to take the bed. So it had been pre-determined that Soul Evans gets the couch...and Maka Albarn gets the floor. Case. Closed." I laughed at his stunned face. Every time he would try to object I would interrupt him with a series of 'Nope' 'Uh-uh' 'don't think so' or 'Shut it Albino!'. Finally he gave in. Like I said. Maka Albarn...always wins her wars.

We made it home safely and right away Soul flopped onto the couch. I took the chance to go and find some blankets. After finding some really fluffy ones I strolled out back to the living room, only to find Soul fast asleep. I placed a brown blanket over his lower-half of his body and lay down on the floor next to the couch. Frankly, because there wasn't much floor space anywhere else. It wasn't a very big apartment. I had alot to think about but now wasn't the time. And honestly, I don't know if there even is a right time. I don't know whats going to happen in the future and that scares the living shit out of me, but I have certain friends who are there to help me. I realize that now. And not only do I have my friends...but I have Soul.

And that is a pretty damn good thing to have right now.

"...Goodnight...Soul" I said right before the darkness of the night consumed me, and I fell into a deep sleep.

"...Goodnight Maka."


	5. Chapter 5

Soul's POV:

I woke up drowsily on the couch with my right arm draped over my forehead. What the hell? Where am I? Oh right. Tsubaki and Black*Star's.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Maka giggles from the kitchen. I walk in only to find a pile of chocolate chip waffles on the tables. I grab a whole waffle and bit off half of it with a smirk.

"Morning." I muffled through chewing my breakfast.

"Hey! Share some waffles you gluttonous bastard." Maka says sarcastically. I throw a waffle at her and she catches it skillfully. "Oh," She continues. "Guess what I did?"

"You made bacon too?" I hope.

"No. I got us permission for me to give you a tour of the DWMA. And there's one more thing. But you'll find that out later." She smiles cutely at me. Her pigtails slightly lop-sided from sleeping with them still in. "Now, go get changed into some of Black*Star's clothes. We have to leave soon." I nodded and walked into their room to grab clothes. Maka was already changed into black skinny jeans and a red long sleeve blouse that draped off of her left shoulder, with a black tank top underneath. I quickly changed into jeans and a gray t-shirt with my leather jacket from yesterday over top.

"You ready yet? You take longer than I do!" Maka shouts through the door. I open it and look at her.

"Yeah, but this takes long." I pointed out while running my hands down the side of my body. "Rome wasn't built in a day y'know." I wink at her.

"You're right. But unfortunately you're not an ancient city. And honestly, it's time wasted in your case." She giggles and ruffles my hair.

"Hey! Damnit Maka! Now I have to go fix it!" I smirk turning back to the mirror.

"No time, princess. Now let's go!" She grabs my hand and runs into the street.

"Wait. We're walking there?" I yell trying to catch my breath from being dragged by Maka's hand.

"Nope." She yells over her shoulder. "We're running!" And with that, she burst into a full out sprint. I'm loosing my breath fast. How the hell can she runs so fast without stopping? Holy shit this girl is a fast runner. Remind me never to race her.

"Ah! Slow down Maka! Jeez."

"I can't. I have a surprise for you! Now hurry up!" After thirty seconds of non-stop sprinting, we pulled up to a giant building. It had giant spikes and candles poking out of the sides. Strange. But pretty damn cool. I glance at Maka who took a few short breaths and then calmed her breathing back to normal. I, however, was dying. I couldn't breath.

"Ha! Wimp." Maka teased. "C'mon. Lets go. If you're going to transfer, then you need to know what the school is like." She gabbed my hand a started to show me around. I was closer to normal looking on the inside. Lockers, classrooms, hallways, all the regular school stuff. But the DWMA has dungeons, which was really cool. I probably should've payed more attention to the tour but my mind was filled with thoughts of what the 'surprise' is.

"Alright. Now follow me. This is the music room. This, is the surprise." She smiles as she leads me to an empty room. Its painted red with white tiles on the floor. It's not much of a music room considering it only has one piano in the middle of the room, and everything else is empty.

"Let's play." She says and leads me to the piano seat. After I take a seat she sits calmly next to me. Our arms barely touching. "Here," She hands me two songs written on pieces of music sheet paper. "Play this one first." She points to a song called 'When the Darkness comes'. I've never heard it but as I start to play I realize how beautiful it really is. I nudge her to start singing.

_Underneath the echoes,_

_Buried in the shadows,_

_There you were,_

_Drawn into your mystery,_

_I was just beginning,_

_To see your ghost,_

_But you must know,_

_I'll be here waiting,_

_Hoping, praying,_

_That this light will guide you home,_

_When you;re feeling lost,_

_I'll leave my love,_

_Hidden in the sun,_

_For when the darkness comes,_

Maka looked at me and smiled. She looked like she was having the time of her life. She's so pretty when she sings. She almost looks like she's at peace with the world.

_Now the door is open,_

_The world I knew is broken,_

_With no return,_

_Now my heart is not scared,_

_Just knowing that you're out there,_

_Watching me,_

_So believe,_

This moment almost seemed perfect. Her voice really was angelic. It captured anyone's attention. She really was talented.

_I'll be here waiting,_

_Hoping, praying,_

_That this light will guide you home,_

_When you're feeling lost,_

_I'll leave my love,_

_Hidden in the sun,_

_For when the darkness comes,_

_For when the darkness comes,_

_Be here waiting,_

_Hoping, praying,_

_That this light will guide you home,_

_When you're feeling lost I'll leave my love,_

_Hidden in the sun,_

_For when the darkness comes,_

_Hidden in the sun,_

_For when the darkness comes._

"Maka! That was amazing! Where did you find that song?" I said while shoving her lightly. She mumbled something under her breath but I didn't catch it.

"What?"

"I-I wrote it."

"HOLY SHIT MAKA! You wrote that?! That incredible." She blushed slightly, which caused me to blush. "Do you have another song?"

"Yeah but it;s kinda sad." She mutters.

"Well. Lets hear it!" She hands me some paper and I begin to play. As usual she starts the hum the first part and sing the lyrics.

_2AM,_

_Where do I begin?_

_Crying off my face again,_

_The silent sounds of loneliness,_

_Wants to follow me to bed,_

_I'm a ghost of a girl that I want to be most,_

_I'm a shell of a girl, that I used to know well,_

_Dancing slowly in an empty room,_

_Can the lonely take the place of you?_

_I sing myself a quiet lullaby,_

_Let you go and let the lonely in,_

_To take my heart again,_

_Too afraid to go inside,_

_For the pain of one more loveless night,_

_For the loneliness will stay with me,_

_And hold me 'till I fall asleep,_

_I'm a ghost of a girl that I want to be most,_

_I'm a shell of a girl, that I used to know well,_

_Dancing slowly in an empty room,_

_Can the lonely take the place of you?_

_I sing myself a quiet lullaby,_

_Let you go and let the lonely in,_

_To take my heart again,_

_Broken pieces of a barely breathing story,_

_Where there once was love,_

_Now there's only me,_

_And the lonely,_

_Dancing slowly in an empty room,_

_Can the lonely take the place of you?_

_I sing myself a quiet lullaby,_

_Let you go and let the lonely in,_

_To take my heart again,_

The music slowed as I looked up at Maka, who looked back with a sad smile. She looked like she was going to break into a million pieces if I touch her. But I have to. I gently wrap my arms around her and pulls her into a warm embrace. She poured all previous emotions into that one song. I can tell. Whatever happened to this girl to make her so sad, must've killed her inside.

"That was amazing, Maka." I mutter into her hair, which was now out of its pigtails and resting on her shoulders. I heard a muffled thank you as she squeezed into my hug.

"Now..." She says while slowly pulling away from me, but not so much where I can keep my arms around her loosely. "Here's is the surprise." She said as if it was right in front of my eyes holding a flashing sign.

"Hugging you? 'Cuz if that's what it is...I'm cool with that." I looked at her smirking.

"No...smart one. Its this" She says while waving her hands over the piano. I shot her a look of confusion. She sighs in frustration and laughter. "The piano..." She pauses. "It's yours."

"Um, what do you mean, 'mine'?" I look at her devilish smirk. "Maka, what did you do?"

"I talked to Lord Death and he said that because no one uses this music room anymore, you can have the piano. And you can keep it here until you find a place to live and can move it. But technically, it's yours now." She smiled at me shyly. I can't believe someone would do this for me. I can make any girl like me, but they never actually cared. It was only so our parents can make more money. Is it possible that someone is actually doing something for me? It can't be for the money...she doesn't know about that. I couldn't keep a smile from creeping across my face.

"Holy. Shit. Maka." I looked at her and pulled her in for a hug. "I can't...but...when...h-how?" I didn't know what to say. I was utterly surprised.

"Haha, It's no big deal. I just figured you didn't have one here, and you love to play the piano...so, here it is. But I can't take all of the credit...Tsubaki was the one who reminded me that there was an abandoned piano here in the first place." I slowly pulled back from the hug.

"I...I-I don't know what to..." I took a deep breath to calm myself down. "Thank you, Maka."

"Haha it's no problem. Now, we better go. All the girls are meeting at Liz and Patty's and all of the boys are going to Black*Star's." She stands up and walks around the piano bench.

"For?" I asked, confused.

"The dance, dumb-ass. It's tonight. Remember?" I honestly forgot. After all that happened in the past two days...I completely forgot.

"Oh-Oh yah. Let's go then."

We started walking back to the house so we could grab our stuff. I was just glad that we were actually _walking. _We talked about the DWMA, some other students, and the kishin eggs. We got lost in conversation and ended up walking around Death City for three hours. Our endless talking was interrupted by Maka's phone.

"Hello?" She paused to listen to the voice on the other end. "Alright, alright. Calm down. We are on our way." She hung up the phone and looked at me sweetly. "Sorry. That was Liz. If we don't get back soon...her head might explode." We both started to laugh.

"Alright let's go." I reply. She grabs my hand and starts to do what I was trying to avoid. Maka started running. She was practically dragging me at this point but I tried to keep up. We made it to Liz's house and walked in to meet everyone there, already in their new clothes for the dance. Tsubaki in a simple white dress that reached her knees and was wrapped tighter around her waist. Liz, in a pink high-low dress with a sparkly strapless top. And Patty, in a long blue dress with a black band around her waist. All of their hair was the same as it usually is, except Tsubaki's which was down from it's usual ponytail, and curled. The guys were in their tux's too. Well, except me.

"Alright...Theres no time to waste! Guys grab Soul, girls grab Maka." Liz orders. And with that, I was whisked away to get ready for tonight's dance. I made it to Black*Star's room and realized I was still out of breath from running.

"Woah, dude. Did ya lose your breath? What happened?" Kid asked while patting me on the back.

"My guess is...MAKA RAN HERE! AND THIS SLOW POKE COULDN'T KEEP UP!" Black*Star really needs to shut up.

"Black*Star...you can't keep up either. Remember when you challenged her to a race? You lost horribly." Kid pointed out. It's obvious she is the fastest runner of the group. Finally, something that Black*Star couldn't brag about. After a muffled 'shut up' from Black*Star, they forcefully put me into my suit and painfully fixed my hair. They weren't very good at it. I ended up having to completely start over to get it to a certain style. I had an image to withstand, and these two buffoons were NOT going to ruin it.

"Are you ladies ready yet?" Liz yelled through the door. After a sharp push from Kid, I made it out the door, closely followed by a blue monkey and an OCD freak.

"MAKE WAY FOR YOUR GOD! FOR HE IS ESCORTING HIS GODDESS TO A GATHERING IN HIS HONOR!" Black*Star screamed while grabbing ahold of Tsubaki's waist and pulling her through the door. Every laughed at Black*Star's attempt of letting everyone know that Tsubaki was 'his'.

"Shall we go ladies?" Kid said while gesturing towards Liz and Patty. I knew that nothing was going on between any of them, but he was sweet to them. **(A/N: I'm sorry for all of you KidxLiz shippers out there, but when I watched the series...the description said that Liz and Patty were Kid's adopted sisters. And no matter how much I try to talk myself out of it, that kind of ruin the whole ship for me. I ship KidxCrona...and I don't care really whether Crona is a boy or a girl. I just ship it. BTW; Should Crona come in at some point? Let me know what you think.) **

All of a sudden a small, warm finger poked my cheek. I turn to find Maka. No, not Maka. Maybe Maka? It looks like Maka. Only she's wearing a lot of makeup, and her hair is done up. All of my doubt's were interrupted by what appears to be a book, crushing my skull. Yep, definitely Maka.

"Stop staring." She saids shyly with a look of concern on her face. I hope I didn't make her feel self-conscious. She did look beautiful. Her hair was in a loose bun with pieces of curled hair falling at the sides of her face. Her dress was perfect for her. It was all black and had a thick red band of cloth around her waist. It was strapless and hugged her body until her mid thigh. The back however had sheer black cloth that reached from her left side to her right, and fell to floor behind her.

"You look beautiful." I managed to spit out. I was seriously fighting a nose-bleed here.

"I feel like a barbie-doll. And my face is heavy." She complained.

"Oh c'mon." I held out my elbow and she grabbed it hesitantly. I walked her to the DWMA. We didn't say anything. We just enjoyed each others company and looked at the stars. We made it to the dance and we sort of split up. She went off talking to some other girls with Tsubaki. I hung around Black*Star because I didn't know anyone there. A couple girls came up to me asking me to dance, but I really didn't want to. So I told them politely that I don't dance and went to the food table.

"Remember, Soul. You have to dance with Maka tonight." I whirl around to meet Liz's eyes.

"What?! We still have to do that?" I ask.

"Do what?" Maka apparently followed Liz after noticing her disappearance.

"You two must slow dance. No exceptions. Now, let's go Maka." Liz grabbed a hold of Maka's hand and ran off, leaving me standing by the food table, stunned. Damn these people. It never gets boring, that's for sure.

I spent the rest of the night eating. That's it. Just eating. Well, until Tsubaki approached me.

"Hey, Soul. Have you seen Maka?" she asked. Her voice was full of concern.

"No. Actually I haven't left the food table. The last I saw her, she was with Liz." Tsubaki nodded slightly and ran off looking for her. I should probably help. I ran off towards the back of the school, in the field. That's where I found her. Maka, sitting alone, on the grass at the top of the hill.

"Hey there, bookworm." I slowly walk to her side as she looks up at me.

"Please don't make me go back inside. I like it better out here." She pleaded.

"Well, actually I was going to ask if I could join you out here. It's boring in there. I literally didn't leave the food table all night. That reminds me, I should probably tell the caterers that they are out of...well...everything." She giggles and gestures for me to sit next to her.

"Y'know, we still have to complete that dare." I suggest.

"Is this another one fo your lame pick up lines?" She looks at me accusingly. I throw a hand over my heart in a dramatic attempt of being hurt by her statement.

"Ouch. But no, I was just never one to give up on something."

"Is _that _why you ran away from home?" She giggles at me.

"Oh look at little miss smart-ass over here. Do you want to dance or not?" I hold out my hand. She nods and takes it. I smile at her as I pull her up. We were just able to hear the music from inside. We swayed slowly, quietly, easily.

"Soul. In the tree behind me, the tallest one, at the very top, is a kishin egg. Look at it casually, and don't do anything strange." I glanced up, and sure enough, she was right. I couldn't really make it out, but something was there.

"How'd you know?" I ask quietly.

"Soul Perception. Chances are, it will attack. We need to be ready. We can't let anyone else find out until it's dead. The more people are here, the bigger the chances of someone dying. If it attacks, you will need to turn into your weapon form." She spoke quietly and surely.

"But what if our soul's can't connect. You've never been able to connect with anyone before."

"Fine then. We all die. Sounds good?"

"Alright, fine. But if we can't connect, I'll call Black*Star. Okay?"

"Okay." Before we could say anything else...It attacked.


End file.
